


The Banquet ™

by thelostdoitsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Badly Written Smut, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oops, Post-Banquet, Smut, Victor just goes along with it, Victuri, Yuuri is a kinky shit, banquet, dunk yuuri, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostdoitsu/pseuds/thelostdoitsu
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is drunk off his ass after the banquet and a tipsy Victor is left with him because no one wants to be responsible for the clingy Japanese man.





	1. The Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing/publishing smut wow I sinned  
> Everyone's done this prompt already, I know, how original  
> I might make another chapter of the sad, sad morning  
> Also I didn't revise this so sorry if there's any spelling/grammar errors

“Victoooor~ Be my coach Victooor~!” 

The words had never left Victor’s mind ever since the other skater had said them. They echoed in his thoughts long after the music stopped, and long after everyone started leaving in small groups, one by one. It must have been near the early hours of the morning when a slightly intoxicated Victor realized that he, along with that same skater, were one of the only ones left in the room. He needed to leave as well, but...this guy couldn’t even walk straight, how was he supposed to get up to his room? With a bit of difficulty, the Russian began looking around for any signs of his coach, but no one in the room seemed to know or want to know the clingy Japanese man at his side. 

“Victoor? I won, right? I won...the dance off?” a voice next to him slurred, making him turn around. Victor only smiled as he saw the gleam of hope in Yuuri’s eyes, and he wrapped his arms around him, nodding briefly.

“Of course~” He purred back, taking hold of both of his hands. God, he was beautiful, he just kept falling in love every second. So cute, yet incredibly seductive, he felt jealous of all the past lover’s he’d probably had. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, you were amazing”

The complement seemed to have an immense effect on Yuuri because his eyes got big and wide, and his mouth parted in surprise. “You’ll be my c-coach!?”

Victor laughed a little at that, bringing their faces close together now that they had a little more privacy. “Yes, darling, but we’ll talk tomorrow about it. You must be tired, let’s get you to your room” 

In all honesty, he wanted the night to never end. He wanted to keep dancing with Yuuri, to talk endlessly until he knew every detail of his life. He wanted to know everything. But he knew they were both drunk, Yuuri was more drunk that he’d ever been in his life. What a shame would it be if memories like that would be forgotten in the morning? No, that would be the worst thing that could happen, so Victor decided that serious talk could wait until they were both in their right minds. 

“H-Hey, uh…” Victor started, then paused as he tried to remember his name. Damn his bad memory and arrogance to never acknowledge anyone but the ones who shared the podium with him. He’d heard it before, he just didn’t-...oh, it was coming back to him now. Damn his drunken brain.

“Yuuri! That’s it, isn’t it? Yuuri uh, what’s your room number?” He asked in hopes of having this be an easy drop-off situation. 

“Eh?” The one in question looked up at him with a dumbfounded expression, seeming to be more interested that his idol knew his name than what he was asking. After a few moments of awkward silence, Yuuri finally mumbled back. “I don’t remember…” 

Victor put a palm to his forehead, now realizing that his would not be as easy as he originally thought, and wondered what else he could do in the situation. The worst case scenario was having to share his room with him. Though, now that he thought about it, spending a night with the cute, yet incredibly seductive Yuuri wasn’t all that bad. 

“Do you have your key?” 

“Key? ….What key?”

“Your room key”

“Room? ...What room?” the other echoed back drunkenly, his words all slurred.

“Oh Yuuri...” Victor sighed helplessly. Poor guy, he’d have the worst hangover in the morning. With no other option in mind, he began to lead him to the elevator. “I’ll take you up to my room, okay?” Victor thought that with some time and cold water, Yuuri could at least remember where he was, and his room. 

They finally made it to the elevator, where Victor pressed the button to his floor, and waited patiently for it to arrive. It seemed odd to him that Yuuri remained so quiet all this time, and so he glanced over at the drunken man, only to blush when he realized Yuuri had been staring at him all this time. Not just staring as well, but he could sense that the other was basically undressing him with his gaze. Suddenly the air became very warm, almost tense, and Victor was almost relieved when the doors opened again, almost as if he was afraid that the other would’ve devoured him, left a second longer in there. He quickly stepped out, making sure the other was still following before he turned the corner and took out his keycard. He held it up to the door and once it clicked, he opened it and went inside. 

Once in his room, Victor allowed Yuuri to sit on his bed, then left to fetch him a cup of water. Yuuri did as he was told, however, he had different plans in his mind. When Victor returned, as soon as he was in proximity, the other pulled him down by his tie, making them both fall back on the bed. 

“Y-Yuuri!” Victor yelped, nearly dropping the cup of water he had, placing it on the bedside table at the last second. “This- this isn’t-” he tried to explain, pushing himself away from the drunk skater. Yes he longed to do something intimate, something dirty ever since he had looked at him in such a way that made his heart race and his cheeks blush uncontrollably. But tonight, he was very drunk, that wouldn’t be fair at all. He already resolved that they would meet each other again in the morning, exchange numbers or plan to meet again another day. 

Apparently Yuuri didn’t care that much that he moved away because he was finding an interest in something else. He turned around so that he was lying on his stomach, and took a deep breath as he buried his face on the pillows. 

“Mmhh~ Smells like you, Victor…” He groaned, nearly drooling over the covers. The older skater was too shocked to do much but watch, his mouth wide open. What the hell was he supposed to do?! 

“W-wait, Yuuri-”

“Smells so good…” Yuuri gasped, completely ignoring what Victor was saying, or trying to say, in favor of dreaming up his own fantasies. Which is why his next action was to reach down and begin palming himself through his boxers, leaving Victor to blush bright red. 

“Y-Yuuri…” He whispered weakly, wanting to avert his gaze or stop him, but he could do neither. The sight was so completely mesmerizing in itself and damn did he know how to put on a show, just like pole dancing. 

It didn’t take long for Yuuri to really get into it, probably believing this was all a dream, in his drunk mind. His hips bucked with a steady rhythm into his hand, and his fingers were wrapped tightly around his cock. A steady stream of moans and noises were escaping from his lips, with the sound of Victor’s name tangled somewhere in between. That was when Victor decided he couldn’t just stand there and watch, he needed to do something! Wearily, he reached forwards and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, making the other turn around and stop. The silence that followed had to be one of the most awkward things Victor had ever experienced. He was about to say something to break it, but Yuuri acted first, pulling him down once again; however, this time, he crashed his lips against his, and Victor just melted. 

The kiss, feverish and dirty had both of them gasping and panting to get a breath. Victor really didn’t hold back when he slipped his tongue past the other’s lips and began thrusting it in and out of his mouth, a motion that reflected what he truly wanted to do. He wanted to completely ravish the man underneath him, one day. Yuuri, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He had flipped onto his back so he could look up at Victor as he stroked himself. Though something was really bothering him, and he pulled away from the kiss to voice his complaints.

“Your clothes...take off...please, Victor. Take them off…” he panted, desperately pawing at the other’s shirt with a hand. 

Victor, in his right mind, would have immediately backed off, realizing what he was doing. But tonight he was tipsy, and very much intoxicated in the lust that Yuuri had showed him. So he obeyed his requests and quickly began stripping, much to the other’s delight. He left his briefs on, but discarded all other clothing, including Yuuri’s own shirt, and the tie on his head. That’s when Yuuri began talking again. 

“Posters…” he began, his tone conveying the fact that he was still very drunk. “I have posters of you, Victor, all over my walls. I love looking at you when...w-when I cum~” 

Victor’s eyes widened at that, his throat suddenly becoming dry as he choked out a response.  
“Y-Yuuri, that’s dirty…” He whispered, but he would’ve been lying if that didn’t turn him on just as much. The Russian leaned down to press passionate kisses all over the other’s neck, enjoying the quiet mewls and moans he got in return.

“J-Just for you. A-ah!” 

Victor shifted downwards right then, his lips exploring every part of Yuuri’s chest, paying specific attention to the pink buds that had perked up from excitement. He took one in his mouth while gently squeezing the other with his fingers. The response he got was overwhelming. 

“V-Victor! I c-can’t, I’m so..close…” Yuuri gasped, his hand speeding up in its movements, and his eyes squeezed shut. Victor was fully immersed in the experience by now, and he leaned up again, in order to press his lips against the other’s ear, whispering in a low voice. 

“Cum for me, Yuuri~ You look so cute, flushed and grasping the sheets of my bed like that. I’d fuck you right now if I could, just to see what kinds of noises could come out of that pretty mouth of yours.”

“Y-yes! Yes, Victor! Fuck me with your big cock, I want to feel it, I want to feel you, inside me~” Yuuri gasped, feeling no shame whatsoever in his drunken state. The way Victor was talking to him didn’t do much to help him hold back, and so just a few seconds later he came loudly, crying out Victor’s name into the room.

Victor moaned with him, the dirty talk definitely having an effect on his dazed mind. He looked down for a moment, and wasn’t surprised when he saw himself fully hard in his briefs. He took a shaky sigh and wondered when he’d be able to take care of that. 

However, he wasn’t the only one who had noticed it. After Yuuri came down from his high and opened his eyes, all he wanted to do was make Victor feel good, too. He took no hesitation in leaning up to capture the other’s lips with his, and to his satisfaction, Victor kissed back. Though Yuuri’s next action came as a surprise to him, and the other groaned loudly when he felt a hand begin to stroke him through the cloth.

”N-Ngh...Yuuri…” He gasped, his eyes going wide and his mind ending up conflicted on whether to let him keep going or stopping him. 

Yuuri wasn’t going to stop though, not after he did something for his idol, in return. He had already pulled down his briefs and wrapped his hand around his length before Victor had noticed what was going on. But the Russian skater was all too happy to let it happen. He moaned out Yuuri’s name, finally submitting to his wants, deciding that they could make rational decisions in the morning. The wonderful pace kept going until it suddenly stopped, and Victor looked up in confusion. 

“Lie on your back, Victor” Yuuri had sat up now and was pushing the other down gently with a hand. His eyes were heavy with lust as the caramel brown of his eyes was engulfed with his dark pupils. His tone reflected it as well, the words coming out as a command more than anything. 

Victor couldn’t do much but comply to his orders, blushing as he lied down. The other immediately took hold of his thighs, making the Russian blush only brighter in response. 

“Y-Yuuri, wait-”

But Yuuri didn’t want to wait and so Victor had to bite down on his lip to keep a whimper from escaping him as the other leaned down, beginning to mouth at the bulge between his legs. He worked quickly to make a mess of the older man, teasing in just the right places and creating wonders with his tongue. Victor would not have believed a word if he was told this was his first time doing something like this. It only got better after Yuuri finally let him remove his briefs, and skin was on skin, his mouth warm and wet was all around Victor’s cock. As he gently began sucking on the tip, he moaned quietly, reaching down to thread his fingers though Yuuri’s hair. 

“Блядь! Your mouth is so good…” he sighed, tugging on the strands just a bit, which elicited a muffled groan from the other, encouraging him to keep going. Yuuri took more of him in his mouth, beginning to bob his head up and down, as if he was a natural at it. His tongue very gently grazed the underside every time he moved, and it was driving Victor insane. He wanted more- no, he needed more. Panting and flushed, he looked down at Yuuri, his eyes pleading silently, but all he earned was more teasing in return. Victor whined, low in his throat, and bucked his hips up slightly, trying to get more friction, but that made Yuuri freeze up. Confused and worried that he had hurt him, the Russian tried to move back, feeling guilty for asking too much.

“S-sorry! Are you okay? Yuuri?” He quickly asked, his eyes wide and genuine. However, when Yuuri pulled back to talk, his expression radiated the definition of sex, of lust, of eros. His lips were slightly swollen and parted, his hair was pushed back, the mess of it, and his glasses were nowhere to be seen. Victor was completely enthralled by the sight, if not turned on then he was filled with inspiration. What if there was a program that could convey this feeling on ice?! He couldn’t explain it in words, but Yuuri surely had it in him, to show. If he skated as beautifully as he looked at the moment, then how on Earth had he missed the golden medal? Victor himself had obviously tried to excite his audience and fans with a mere taste of it, but the only one he had known who could pull it off was Chris. Even then, he was no match for the sexy angel in front of him! Victor’s eyes gleamed, and he was about to say something about it until Yuuri spoke up first. 

“A-Again. Do that….again” He nearly moaned, leaning down to take his cock in his mouth again. He looked up at Victor through his lashes and let himself go perfectly still. 

Whatever thoughts that had been running through the Russian’s mind before were completely obliterated by this new sight, and replaced by the lust of the moment. He reached down and took a fistful of Yuuri’s hair to keep him in place, while his hips began slowly but steadily thrusting into his mouth. Was he in heaven because it sure felt like it. 

“Y-Yuuri~ Feels so good, you’re so good, baby” Victor muttered as his hips soon picked up the pace. His whole body was soon shaking because of the pleasure. He was fucking Yuuri’s mouth, hard, and he seemed to love it just as much. 

“M-mhh!” It was the only thing Yuuri could say in return. His eyes were watering a little from the force, and a bit of drool was trailing down the side of his mouth, but he didn’t care much. The sounds of Victor moaning because of him, moaning his name. That was all he ever needed to hear. Soon he was moving his head forwards as Victor thrust in, determined to pleasure him until his climax. 

It worked exactly as he’d hoped because with just a few more thrusts like that, Victor was becoming undone before his own eyes. He was breathing heavily, his movements no longer steady, but erratic with no sense. 

“Y-Yuuri, please...m-move. I’m g-going to-...please…” Victor tried to pull him away, but Yuuri was stubborn and stayed right where he was. Having no other choice, the older skater thrust upwards once more and came in his mouth, moaning loudly as his eyes fluttered shut. “Yuuri!” 

Yuuri was close to choking, but he tried his best to swallow it all, especially since he was the one to ask for it. After he managed to do it, he took a deep breath, coughing a little afterwards. He had calmed down a little when he managed to look up at Victor again, his eyes lidded and filled with want. He didn’t feel like stopping until he got what he truly wanted, and so he climber over the Russian, looking down at him as he mumbled.

“Fuck me, Victor. I- I’ve been saving myself...just for you. O-Or...I can fuck you if you want, oh please…” he pleaded, leaning down to place sloppy kisses all over the other’s face.

Victor would have happily said yes, until a voice in his head caught something Yuuri said. Saving himself? So this really was his first time? Victor froze, suddenly feeling sickly with guilt and disgust for himself. Yuuri is drunk, he told himself, drunk out of his mind. Maybe he doesn’t want this now, this wouldn’t be fair. This felt like he would be taking advantage of him or something. Slowly and reluctantly, but sure of himself, he sat up, pushing Yuuri back as well. He gazed at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world, and reached up to softly caress his cheek.

“Not tonight, darling, but soon” he whispered the words as he leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, then got up to try and find his clothes. “You need to rest for today, we can talk all you want about it tomorrow.” God, it nearly pained him to turn away from him, but he knew it was for the best. 

Yuuri was silent for a moment, then slowly but surely, he began to cry. It was soft at first, so Victor didn’t really notice until he had finished dressing. That’s when the sobs and sniffles pierced through the room and broke his heart. 

“Y-Yuuri? No, no don’t cry, love” Victor quickly rushed to his side and gently hushed him. He really was a handful, but it was his fault for letting them get this far in the first place. “I’ll tell you what, when we get your clothes back on and you get a nice sleep, we can talk about it in the morning. I’ll be your new coach, remember?” 

Yuuri looked at him and tried to wipe his tears away with his arm. In his drunken mind, he had almost forgotten Victor promised to be his coach. That quickly cheered him up, and he smiled back at him, nodding briefly. 

“Okay? Good, now let’s get you dressed” Victor grinned at him then went to go find his clothes. However, as he picked up his shirt, he noticed something on the floor alongside it. Curious, he picked it up, only to realize that it was a room key. He didn’t remember leaving it on the floor, and sure enough, as he glanced at the table, there was a keycard already there. So that must mean this was- 

“I’m taking you to your room, as well. I don’t want your former coach to worry when he can’t seem to find you. But I’ll come visit you first thing in the morning, okay?” Victor sighed softly and began helping Yuuri get his shirt on, then his boxers, and his pants were gone long ago, so he let him borrow a pair of his own. 

“O-Okay..” Yuuri choked out, clearly distressed about his idol turning him down for sex, but he was happy enough to know he would be his coach. Once he was dressed, Victor led him back to the door and opened it for him. They walked quietly down the hall, to the last door on the left, when they stopped. 

“Here it is. We’re on the same floor at least. It’ll be much easier to find you tomorrow” Victor commented with a smile, then handed Yuuri the keycard. He hated goodbyes, but he knew it was only for the night. Until they could properly get together, when neither of them was drunk. 

Yuuri nodded, looking back at Victor almost in awe. He took the card, looked at it for a moment, then tried to open the door, unsuccessfully. His hands were too shaky, and his mind wasn’t focused at all. 

The other laughed a little at the attempt, then opened the door for him. “I wonder how much you really had to drink. I’m surprised you didn’t pass out or something. I only had-”

“Victor?”

“...yes?”

“Tomorrow? You promise?” 

Victor gently leaned forward, cupping Yuuri’s cheek with a hand. He very softly pecked his lips and sighed happily. “Yes, I promise” 

Yuuri grinned back, giggling drunkenly before he slipped into his room, nearly stumbling back since he was looking at Victor instead of where he was going. 

“Goodnight, Victor” he whispered, just about to close the door. 

“Goodnight, my angel. I lov-” Victor suddenly stopped, his mind catching up with what he was just about to say. His heart was racing, his breathing no longer steady. But when he looked up again, Yuuri was gone and the door was closed. The feeling it was- 

Inexplicably exhilarating

“Yuuri Katsuki…” Victor mumbled the name of the person he had just fallen in love with for the first time in years as he walked back to his room. He felt excited, light as a feather, like when he had just won the gold at the GPF for the very first time. That spark, that touch was back! He wondered if Yuuri felt it, too. It seemed like tomorrow would be the best day of his life.


	2. The Worst Day of His Life

Victor woke the following morning with a slight headache. He found it odd as he hadn’t gotten terribly intoxicated, plus he could hold his liquor quite well. The skater got up with a groan, peering towards the window where sunlight was already filtering in. What time was it? It couldn’t be past-...

"Oh god!"

Victor had never moved so fast in his life, not even while he was skating. He jumped out of bed and quickly searched for clothes, any clothes! He was about to meet the love of his life when he wasn’t out of his mind drunk. He barely remembered how he could’ve slept with that in his thoughts. But there he was, waking later than usual and scrambling to get decently ready to go out. Of course he decided to skip the shower among those things, and in a matter of minutes he was already gone. 

Except he had forgotten the fact that he was a world famous ice skater and right at his doorstep he was met with fans, newspapers, radio show hosts, paparazzi, you name it. Victor panicked and his first instinct was to shut the door again, but he held on. He couldn’t leave Yuuri wondering where he was, or if it was all a dream! Avoiding the questions and cameras flashing in his eyes, he swam through the crowd and towards the hallway, thanking god once again for putting them in the same floor. If only his room had been a bit closer, though. 

It was then that from the other end of the hall, he spotted a black tuft of hair as he tried to look over the people. It really could have been anyone’s, but Victor knew. The hair seemed to be talking to someone, maybe his coach, Celestino. Ah, it moved! No, no it was going towards the elevator! 

Victor opened his mouth to call out to him, but his mind remembered the reporters and media around him, recording everything, watching, filming, monitoring his reputation. He suddenly froze, caught at a loss of what to do. He could very well yell out his name, the lonely dime a dozen Japanese skater’s name. And one of three things would happen: Yuuri would turn around, remember him and run over. Or two, he would be unable to hear him over the mass of reporters and move along. Or three, he decided not to consider the third one as a possibility anymore. But he still needed to do something, Yuuri was already walking into the elevator. Did he not remember?! 

***

Yuuri had woken up to a terrible migraine and nausea. He took a step out of bed and immediately had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. Ugh, great, he shouldn’t have been drinking that much last night. He couldn’t even remember what happened after his seventh glass. He just hoped it wasn’t embarrassing, or that he passed out. Though the more he thought about it, the more he was remembering something and it was definitely embarrassing. He had dreamed about Victor, his idol. But somehow his intoxicated mind had made it more dirty, explicit even. Yuuri was blushing just thinking about it. He was surprised he hadn’t woken up with just how heated it was, but it had been just a dream, it wasn’t like something actually happened between them. With a long sigh, Yuuri struggled to go take a shower and get dressed. He felt like he hadn’t slept well at all, and it was still very early. He could try going back to sleep, but the pain was unbearable. He had already texted his coach to ask if he had some medicine, to which he replied that he was coming to his room to make sure he got home alright. 

He had showered and gotten dressed before Celestino arrived, and he opened the door to see that he was already expecting him to be ready to leave. Yuuri went back and quickly packed his things, though he felt like he was forgetting something. The same feeling stayed throughout him as he dragged his luggage to the door, and as he followed his coach to the elevator. Curiously, he had looked towards the other end of the hall where a mass of press were gathered. Huh, he wondered what had caused it. Part of him wanted to be involved in it, but part of him was glad that no one cared about the 6th place skater. It gave him some space and privacy, which he really needed at the moment as he was battling a hangover. As he waited for the elevator doors to open, he just had to look back at the crowd, and that’s when he saw a flash of silver hair. The only person he knew here that had silver hair was-

Victor? 

“Yuuri!” 

He turned back around, oh, his coach was calling him. It seemed the doors had opened already and Celestino was already inside. 

“Sorry” he apologized, and entered the elevator as well. The doors closed behind him and that was the last he ever saw of Victor Nikiforov; in person at least.


End file.
